Thravak
Thravak is a mutated Skakdi from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Thravak was a Skakdi warlord on Zakaz. At some point in time, Thravak decided to take his army and attack a Makuta fortress, despite protest from his second in command, Jaykorax. Thravak's army was defeated in the fight and he was captured. Thravak was then mutated by Burtok and Mutran, and using his new abilites, escaped. Afterward, Thravak spent his time wandering, trying to figure out a way to get revenge on Burtok. He met up with Rayzok once, and after learning that Rayzok was Burtok's apprentice, attacked Rayzok, demanding to know where Burtok was. Thravak lost the battle, and then spent his time following Rayzok as best he could, hoping to get a chance at Burtok. After losing two more times to Rayzok, Thravak decided to find a different approach. He found one when He ran across Lihee and his half team. He joined with them, under the agreement that he would get a chance to fight some Makuta. He was somewhat irritated that they bothered to go to Crystal Island to train, but went along with it simply because he had to. When the team went to Yalnam with the team to help Choro with the civil war his species was in, Thravak, still grumbling, came along. While there, they ran across Burtok and after a short fight with Burtok, who was disguised as Rayzok, Thravak demanded that they followed "Rayzok" because he would lead to Burtok. Lihee agreed, simply because Makuta were evil and he wanted to stop it. On their way, the team ran across Rupiku, and he joined the team. The team landed on Crystal Island, and the team quickly ran across Voran, who was a friend of Lihee's, and they were quickly ushered into a battle between the Avenging Alliance and Burtok's forces. Thravak attempted to get to him, but he was blocked off by Jaykorax, a Vahki Ultima, and two Rahkshi. Since he couldn't get to Burtok, he beat down Jaykorax, trashed the Vahki Ultima and grinded them into little pieces beneath his heel, and then trashed a Rahkshi and threw another one at Burtok. He then got the crazy idea of shooting Burtok with his insanity vision, and the result forced Levuku to use his mask to save everyone. Thravak and the team had several subsequent battles with Burtok and his troops, and during this period he become best of friends with Rupiku. Later, with the Avenging Alliance's help, they eventually defeated Burtok. Afterwards, Thravak went with the team to Altronia. The only things of importance he has done so far is stop Rulanark from killing Zallirix, but only because Rupiku was attacking Rulanark and Rulanark had threatened to hurt him, and threaten Burtok with a very long and excruciating death if he didn't stay away from Zartok. Powers and Equipment Thravak may have limited elemental stone powers which can only be used in tandem with another skakdi's power, though Thravak's power may have been erased by his mutation. He can fire insanity lasers from his eyes, which temporarily causes the being hit to go insane. How long they are insane is unknown, as Thravak usually takes advantage of the situation beforehand and pummels the crud out of the person. Thravak's Energy Talons naturally produce energy, and he has noted that when in battle the energy is produced very quickly, allowing him to throw balls of energy out of the talons. After the battle, the excess energy is changed to heal him and restore his stamina. Thravak mostly uses strategic brutality when fighting, applying the best way to rip his enemy apart to his combat style. However, he is not all about ripping opponent apart, and whenever his opponent catches on to his tactics, he mixes his powers and his tools into the fight. After spending some time with the Team, he has somewhat refined his tactics to make it more difficult for his enemies, but otherwise his battle tactics are very similar to his old ones. Tools Thravak has a gauntlet that drains energy from other beings to add to his own when it comes in contact with them. Along with that, he has his Snag Spikes, which generate electricity and are held on his back. Thravak can mentally activate and deactivate the electric field on it, which keeps it from being used against him. Thravak used to have a shoulder-mounted gun and a disk launcher, but both were destroyed during battles against Burtok. Personality and Traits Thravak is gruff and hardened by his past experiences. He has little patience for jokes, especially jibes aimed it him. Moreover, he gets very worked up when he engages another being in combat. Still, he is somewhat witty and does get moments of enjoyment, especially when he finishes beating his opponent senseless. He has a particular dislike of the members of his former team, like Jaykorax, who betrayed him. So far, he has only met one of them after the incident, Jaykorax himself, but it is safe to assume that Thravak, upon the very sight of one of his treacherous teammates, will proceed to beat the stuffing out of him. Trivia * He kicks major butt. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Skakdi